In medical institutions targeted on animals such as veterinary hospitals, various clinical tests are conducted, similar to medical institutions targeted on humans. A clinical test system dedicated to animals is introduced in some medical institutions targeted on animals, but since the component of the specimen such as the size of red blood cells and the concentration greatly differs depending on the animal species in the case of animals, the analyzing conditions such as the type of analyzing program, measurement sensitivity, reaction time, measurement reagent and the like need to be changed according to the animal species.
Since changing and setting the analyzing conditions for every animal species are troublesome to the worker, test can be carried out in an optimum analyzing condition for every animal species without performing a troublesome operation by selecting an animal species (dog, cat, monkey, and the like) to be tested and analyzing the test data in the analyzing condition corresponding to the selected animal species in U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0053521 discloses an analyzing system capable of easily changing the measurement mode according to the animal species, and capable of outputting the analysis result in the optimum analyzing condition for every animal species by changing the analyzing condition corresponded by measurement mode.
In medical institutions targeted on animals such as veterinary hospitals as well, a sample is analyzed in an analyzer, and the obtained analysis result is compared with a standard value used to determine the treatment such as no treatment is required as the subject is healthy, re-test is necessary, medication is necessary, surgery is necessary, and the like to thereby determine the treatment, similar to the medical institutions targeted on humans. However, in clinical tests targeted on animals, the absolute number of test data is smaller than the case of being targeted on humans, and the variation in the component of the specimen is large depending on animal species, or even on the same animal species, on attribute information such as breed, sex, age and the like. Therefore, it is difficult to find an objective base with respect to the standard value used to determine the treatment, and there is a problem that the treatment needs to be determined relying on the intuition and the experience of the doctor present at the clinical test.
In rare animals barely handled in veterinary hospitals, it is more difficult to judge whether or not the standard value is reliable.
The analyzer for animals is generally used stand alone without being connected to other computers, but U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263 discloses connecting the analyzer for animals and the host computer by way of a network.
Connecting an analyzer for humans and another computer by way of a network is also known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,060 discloses a remote support system in which an analyzer for humans and a server of a provider providing the system are connected by way of a network. US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0102166 discloses a clinical test system in which an analyzer for humans and a server in a facility for conducting test by such analyzer are connected by way of a network.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,669 discloses an analysis data providing system in which an analyzer and a management device of a provider providing the system are connected by way of a network. U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,669 also discloses transmitting information indicating biological type of dogs, cats, and the like from the measurement device to the server.
The number of people having pets is increasing in recent years. The number of tests of the sample and the type of measurement items are also increasing therewith in veterinary hospitals. However, since the analyzer for animals is generally used stand alone, the storage capacity of the measurement result is relatively small, and the measurement results are printed out and saved in the present situation. Furthermore, as the sample of the animal has different components depending on the type of animal, when the sample of a certain animal species is tested, the test result of another sample of the relevant animal species is sometimes desirably referenced. In the past, the necessary measurement result needs to be found from the numerous measurement results that are printed out and saved, which task is very troublesome.
Moreover, a system in which the analyzer and the server are connected by way of a network is known, as described above, but such system does not solve the problems specific to the test of the sample of animals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,263 discloses connecting the analyzer for animals and the host computer by way of the network, but the host computer merely stores an animal species table in which the analyzable animal species and the ID for specifying the relevant animal species are corresponded, and the patent does not describe at all how to manage the measurement result (property value) obtained by the analyzer for animals.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,060, the measurement result of precision management substance is transmitted from the analyzer to the server, and transmitting the measurement result of the sample is not described at all. The measurement result of the sample of humans is personal information, and thus transmitting such information to an external server has a large risk of information leakage, and the desire to transmit the measurement result of the sample of humans to the external server is very small.
In US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0102166, the measurement result of the sample of humans is transmitted to the server in the facility. However, this system is targeted on the sample of humans, and the description on managing the measurement result of the sample of animals is not made at all. In particular, the information on the animal species becomes important in managing the measurement result since the sample of animals has different components depending on the type of animals, but this aspect is not described at all in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0102166.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,669, transmitting information indicating biological type of dogs, cats and the like from the measurement device to the server is disclosed. However, the data transmitted from the measurement device to the server in this system is not the final measurement result to the user of the analyzer, but is the intermediate data, and a dedicated server for analyzing such intermediate data is necessary to obtain the final measurement result. Although the number of samples is increasing in recent years, the number of samples is very small in the test of animals compared to the test of humans, and thus it is not realistic to arrange an analysis dedicated server.